1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transformer phase having suitable magnetic material placed between the windings to adjust the impedance independently of other design variables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, power transformers are designed to meet an impedance specified by the purchaser. The impedance level is set based on power system requirements and is usually higher than desirable for an optimum transformer design in terms of cost plus loss evaluation. High impedances usually require a higher than optimum number of winding turns. It would be desirable to have a winding where the desired impedance could be obtained independently from the number of turns. Because the impedance of a power transformer is almost purely reactive, the resistance portion is ignored and impedance is equated to reactance.